


headcanons for universe? are you there?

by winchestered_again



Series: single dad bakery au [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, F/M, Headcanon, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Other, Single Dad AU, Single Parents, Trans Male Character, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: exactly as the title says.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak & Patricia Blum Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Original Female Character(s), Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s)
Series: single dad bakery au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	headcanons for universe? are you there?

FRANKIE - eddie's daughter, almost completely deaf, four years old, has adhd, LOVES rainbows, she/her, brown hair, brown eyes

EDDIE - 32, uses crutches, has adhd and anxiety, he/him, gay, frosting genius

RAY- richie's daughter, also has adhd, dinosaur lover, five, can and will repeat her dad's jokes, she/her, black hair, green eyes, glasses

RICHIE - 32, has adhd, is trans, he/him, vv gay, has his own show at the radio station

BILL - 33, has mild anxiety, he/him, still an author although a bit undiscovered, demiromantic, stan's husband

STAN - 31, has ocd and mild anxiety, they/them, one of eddie's coworkers; actually makes the cakes, polyam pansexual

PATTY - 32, she/her, frankie's teacher (more of a private tutor), stan's wife, bisexual

\- stan and patty meet through eddie when stan offers to pick frankie up when eddie is in the middle of a really important order

\- richie's ex really isn't mentioned in the oneshot I'm going to post, but they do separate on good terms with richie fully on board with raising ray alone

\- the abusive nature behind myra and eddie's relationship isn't talked about very much besides her ableism towards him, but frankie does know they divorced because eddie is gay

-eddie and myra do share custody, with them trading off every week

\- frankie is fully deaf in her right ear, but she does have 10 to 15% hearing in her left

\- she also doesn't use hearing aids and that is mentioned but I don't say that it's mostly because she's afraid what people will say

\- eddie's favorite thing to sign to his daughter is sweetheart

\- richie will often bring ray with him to the radio station, and the listeners love her, as well as the staff

\- the story is set around April in san fran california

\- sometimes eddie will bring frankie into work with him

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget kudos and comments if you enjoyed!
> 
> find me on twitter at @mlm_eddie_k and tumble at nonbinaryeddiekaspbrak !


End file.
